1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display devices, and particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a driving method for the LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly used LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are widely used in various electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, televisions, and others. However, many of these LCD devices have certain shortcomings, such as a long response time because liquid crystals in the LCD devices have a certain viscosity, which results in blurring when the LCD devices display moving images due to the slow response time.
Thus, a motion estimation/motion compensation (ME/MC) technology for solving the blurring problem has been proposed. That is, when an LCD device displays an image, a data processing chip thereof receives any two consecutive frames of the image, estimates and compares the two consecutive frames, and obtains new data in a range between the data of the two consecutive frames according to data of the two consecutive frames. The new data generates a new frame with a new image. The data processing chip then outputs the data of the former of the two consecutive frames, the data of the new image, and the data of the latter of the two consecutive frames, sequentially. Accordingly, when the LCD device displays a moving image, blur is eliminated or lessened.
However, when the LCD device inserts the new frame between the two consecutive frames, a frame frequency of an image signal output by the LCD device accordingly needs to be double that of an original image signal received by the LCD device. In the same frame period, charge time of pixels of the LCD device is halved, which lowers the contrast ratio of the LCD device. Display of the LCD is, accordingly, deteriorated.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD device and a driving method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.